logosfandomcom-20200222-history
WKYC
WNBK 1948–1952 1952–1956 KYW-TV 1956–1959 1959–1961 1961–1963 KYW-TV's Channel 3 Eyewitness News' Noon Edition's News Is New! Video Promo For 1961.jpg|''Channel 3 Eyewitness News'' "News Is Now!" promo from 1961 1963–1965 WKYC 1965–1975 This logo was unusual in that it contained both the NBC "snake" and peacock logos. WKYC1965.png|Test pattern. VTS_01_1_mpeg2video_0008.jpg WKYC-TV's Full Color Station Video Promo For September 13, 1965.jpg|WKYC-TV "Full Color Station" promo for September 13, 1965 1975–1979 WKYC-TV's The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson Video ID For Wednesday Night, September 20, 1978.jpg|WKYC The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson ID from September 20, 1978 1979–1984 *YouTube: A clip form WKYC-TV in late 1980 WKYCBeThere.png|This is an ID using the 1979 logo, part of a local version of NBC's "Be There" Campaign from 1983-1984. WKYC-TV's The People's Court Video ID From Late 1983.jpg|WKYC The People's Court promo ID from late 1983 1984–1985 Turnto3.png|Version of logo, using "Turn to 3" promo campaign. 1985–1986 WKYC-TV's Channel 3 News' East Side And West Side Video Promo From 1985.jpg|''Channel 3 News'' "East Side and West Side" promo from 1985 1986–1991 wkyc_3news_1983_d.jpg WKYC 1986-1991.gif|WKYC-TV3 Logo from 1986-1991, seen in print ad! wkyc3Z.gif|WKYC ID from 1988 WKYC-TV's Feagler Video Open From The 1980's.jpg|WKYC Feagler!' open from the late 1980s 1991–1993 File:WKYC_Channel_3_News.jpg| WKYC NBC News.JPG| WKYC-TV's Channel 3 News' Doppler 3 Radar Video Promo From Fall 1991.jpg|''Channel 3 News Doppler 3 Radar promo from Fall 1991 WKYC 3 Believes in Cleveland 1.jpg|"WKYC 3 Believes in Cleveland" logo. 1993–1999 WKYC Logo 1993 b.JPG| WKYC Logo 1993 a.JPG| WKYC Logo 1994 b.jpg| WKYC Logo 1994 a.jpg| WKYC 3 Believes in Cleveland 2.jpg|"WKYC 3 Believes in Cleveland" logo WKYC Channel 3 News 1994.jpg| wkyc-1997a.jpg| wkyc-1997id_a.jpg| WKYC-TV's Channel 3's Golden Years Video Bumper From November 1998.jpg|WKYC-TV's Channel 3's Golden Years Video Bumper From November 1998 1999–2006 WKYC Channel 3 News 1999.jpg| WKYC Channel 3 News 1999 2.png| WKYC 2000.PNG| WKYC 3 News 2002.JPG| WKYC Channel 3 News 2001.jpg| 2006–present WKYC-HD NBC 3.svg|WKYC HD logo WKYC 2006.JPG||''Channel 3 News Today'' logo (2006-2007) WKYC 2007.PNG||''Channel 3 News'' logo (2007-2009) WKYC Channel 3 News Today.PNG|''Channel 3 News Today'' logo 3news_(black).png|''Channel 3 News'' logo (2009-) 17-1-Cleveland.JPG|WKYC station ID from January 2009 wkycolympics.png|Version used for Olympics coverage WKYC-TV's Channel 3 News At 11's Air Bed 'N Breakfasts Video Promo For Monday Night, May 11, 2009.jpg|''Channel 3 News'' "Air Bed 'N Breakfasts" promo for May 11, 2009 WKYC-TV's Channel 3 News At 11's Dimmer Dangers Video Promo For Monday Night, May 18, 2009.jpg|''Channel 3 News'' "C.F.L. Dimmer Dangers" promo for May 18, 2009 WKYC-TV's Channel 3 News' Channel 3 Weather Video Promo From June 2009.jpg|''Channel 3 News'' weather promo from June 2009 WKYC-TV's Channel 3 News Today's Camp Fun! Video Promo For The Week Of June 15, 2009.jpg|''Channel 3 News Today'' "Camp Fun!" promo for the week of June 15, 2009 WKYC-TV's Channel 3 News At 11's Abbey's Story Video Promo For Monday Night, July 6, 2009.jpg|''Channel 3 News'' "Abbey's Story" promo for July 6, 2009 Category:Television stations in the United States Category:NBC network affiliates Category:Gannett Company Category:Cleveland Category:Ohio